Notes From The Underground Part 3
Notes From The Underground Part 3 is the fifteenth episode and the fifteenth episode of the series. Previously: Notes From The Underground Part 2 Next: The King Plot The mutant monsters attack the Turtles, forcing them to forget about Donatello's disappearance and defend themselves.. As the battle rages on, the orbs of light wrap around Razorfist and his foe, making them disappear. Stonebiter is also hit and the group decides to move forward to avoid being hit themselves. The group continues down the tunnel and discovers an abandoned city. There is a large tower in the middle of the city and a cluster of glowing crystals covering the cavern roof. Shortly after, the group finds a tram that leads into the city. All but Leonardo have doubts on the safety of going across in it. Suddenly, the doors open and the crazed monsters rush forward to attack. With a chasm full of magma in front of the group, they decide to take the tram anyway. On the way across, the monsters jump on to the tram roof and violently start damaging it. A mysterious Entity uses light orbs to make them disappear, but the tram's cable snap due to the weight the monsters put on it. The tram falls and breaks on a stalagmite. The Turtles and Quarry are able to land on solid ground. But then suddenly, another stalagmite breaks apart, crushing Quarry. Quarry is partially buried with rock, but is able to free himself by spitting acid. With everyone safe, the group is able to get a good look at the city and see it's size. They argue about how to find the lost members of their group and Leonardo spots some nearby flying scooters as better transportation. As they search, Leonardo notices a mysterious figure on a rooftop. He tells the others to stay put as he checks it out. The others notice a flash of light from the building Leo just went into. Upon inspection, they find that Leo has disappeared, leaving only his scooter behind. When Michelangelo and Raphael return to their scooters, Quarry is gone. The two find him hiding and he points out the mysterious figure from not far away. Raphael chases after the figure, but he too disappears in a blinding blue light. Quarry and Mikey rush to where Raphael had gone, but there is no trace of him. Again, they spot the figure atop a wall. Michelangelo proceeds to chase after him on a scooter with Quarry intact, but Quarry becomes frightened and jumps off. Not long after, Quarry is also captured by the mysterious entity. Mikey, now alone, remembers the tower from his dream from the previous night and decides to go to it. In the tower, Mikey finds all the mutant monsters, friend and foe, encased in crystal suspended animation with a glowing crystal attached. Just as he is about to free Quarry, the Entity appears and stops Mikey. Mikey attacks the figure only to be stopped by Leo. Leo is joined by Raph and Don who tell Mikey that they were all wrong about the Entity. Mikey calms down and the Entity explains the history of the city. The people of the city lived underground for many millennia, but discovered evidence of life on the surface several centuries ago. They became fascinated with the life above and set up a post in what is now the Turtle's current lair, making it an outpost. After a few centuries it became clear they couldn't live on underground for much longer and their species was dying out. The Entity is now the last of his species and is able to return the monsters to their original forms, but expects them and the Turtles to remain in the city to repopulate it. The Turtles refuse his invitation and doubt that anyone else would accept. The Entity can't take their answer well and uses a crystal amulet to attack the Turtles with tentacles of stone. Leo, Raph, and Don are trapped by the amulets power, but Mikey is able to knock the Entity's crystal amulet away from him. The Entity manages to recover his amulet, but Mikey uses a light orb to encase the Entity in crystal. The Turtles free Quarry to find that he, is actually a she! All of the other mutants are also returned to normal when freed. However, they find out as they try to leave the city, are only cured by the power of the crystals and have to stay in the city to keep their human form. Donatello vows to find a solution that will let them return above ground. On the way home, the Turtles come across a patrol of Foot ninja. Splinter comes and tells the Turtles that the Foot are searching for them and the Lair is not safe. They show up at April's place and crash there for the time being. Characters Debuts * Entity Trivia * In this episode, the origins of the Turtle's new lair is uncovered. * This is probably the first time the Turtles have seen a naked female in person. * This is the third Episode of the Underground Arc. * This is the first Appearance of the Entity. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes that air in 2003 Category:The Show